TRUTH OR DARE
by ROCHELLEGOODE00
Summary: THE GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE! HOW SCARY SCARY


Cammie's Pov

Its summer and I'm at my grandparents' house on the ranch. Supposedly Zach, Bex, Macey, Grant, Liz, Nick and Jonas are supposed to come tonight. There's a knock on my bedroom door I wonder who it could be. "GUYS" I yelled. "CAMMIE" they all yelled. I ushered everyone in my room and since all the spare rooms were taken over by junk everyone was going to sleep in my room. I took everybody downstairs for dinner and when we were done we went back to my room. "So Cammie I found this game that we can play and I think everybody will like it." Macey said. Everybody yelled "Yes!" So Macey said the game and told us the rules but I think everybody knew the game because when Macey said "The game is Truth or Dare" everybody's shoulders slumped. Then we all went in a circle on the ground.

"Okay Lizzie, Truth or Dare?"Bex asked Liz

"Uhh Truth"

"Do you like Jonas?"

"Y-y-yes" Liz stammered

After she said yes Jonas turned bright red. "Bex, Truth or Dare?" I asked turning to her.

"Dare"

"I'll be right back." Then I left my room to go to the kitchen and when I got back to my room I had a box of licorice, a can of whip cream, and a blindfold. "Okay Bex I'm going to tie this around Grant's eyes and you have to put the whip cream on his stomach. Grant pull your shirt up. Then I want you to use your tongue to lick the whip cream off."

"You are so devious Cam"

She did it and when she licked the whip cream of Grant's stomach he giggled. "My turn. Nick Truth or Dare." "I'd pick your dares any day Goode." "Okay, then I dare you to kiss Macey for five-no ten minutes nonstop." Nick grabbed Macey by the waist and pulled her into his lap and started making out.

"Grant wants to go"

"Grant stop talking in third person. If you don't stop I won't be your girlfriend anymore."

"Zach Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss every girl in the room for 5 seconds and then the girls will rate you from a 0-5. 5 being the best."

Zach got up and went to Liz then Bex then me and finally Macey because Macey finished the ten minutes after he kissed me. Bex rated him a 3, Macey rated him a 1, Liz rated him a 3, and I rated him a 4.

"Ohh Cammie's got a crush"

"No Macey he's just the only boy I've kissed besides that other boy."

"Cammie Truth or Dare?" Bex asked me evilly

"Dare"

"Zach lay down. Now Cammie straddle Zach and make out with him for two minutes."

As I straddled Zach he had a little smirk across his face. When the two minutes were done we went for another minute before I got off of him. And when we were making out Macey took truth and she had to admit her love for Nick and then they made out. And Jonas took truth too and he told us that he has kissed three other girls before. Then we all got tired and everybody set their sleeping bags on the ground. Macey next to Nick, Liz next to Jonas, Bex next to Grant, and an exception since Zach didn't bring a sleeping bag and I had a queen sized bed that he slept in my bed with me.

In the morning when I opened my eyes my arms were around Zach's neck and his arms were around my waist. That's when I realized what we did. When everybody wakes up I'll have to tell Bex what we did. Then I went back to sleep. Then the next time I woke up everybody except Bex and I were downstairs. I took this as an opportunity to wake Bex up and tell her what happened last night.

"Bex, wake up" I whispered in her ear. "Uhh. What do you want Cam?" "I need to tell you what happened last night with Zach and I." "Ohh tell me." "So when everybody went to sleep Zach asked me if I liked it when we kissed and when I said no he told me he knew I was lying so I told him the truth that I liked it. Then he asked if I wanted to do it again and before I could say anything he pulled me on top of him and we started making out. We kept doing this until I stopped and asked him why he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend when we obviously liked each other and were making out. Then he told me because he didn't want to ruin our friendship if I didn't like him. Then he did something he asked me to be his girlfriend. I obviously said yes because I love him. Yes I said I love him." As I said this Bex was staring at me wide-eyed.

"You like each other!" Macey yelled. I turned around and saw that everybody was in the doorway then realized that they heard the whole thing. How embarrassing."Aww Gallagher Girl I love you too."


End file.
